


Thalia/Reyna rugby AU

by littlelemonkey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick story about the time Thalia and Reyna were the only ones to turn up to training... oh and they didn't know each other yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalia/Reyna rugby AU

It was cold. Thalia hated training in winter. As she climbed out of her beat-up pickup truck dusk had already settled and a bitter wind was tugging at her exposed knees. She made her way across the parking-lot to the pitches, where the floodlights were just flickering to life, kicked off her shoes and began lacing up her rugby boots. She glanced around, there was no one there. _Strange,_ she thought, but then she was earlier than normal. She grabbed a rugby ball from her bag and began throwing it around. Her fingers were starting to go numb when she heard the crunch of gravel,

  “Hey”, she called, unable to make out who was approaching in the semi-darkness “where is everybody?”

  “I don’t know”, replied the voice, a girl’s voice, “I thought I was late”, she sounded out of breath. Thalia didn’t recognise the voice,

  “Who are you anyway?” she asked, the girl was close enough for her to see now, she was lithe and muscular with dark eyes and her dark hair swept back into a braid. She was wearing shorts and a purple shirt over her skins and her purple socks had puddled down her ankles. She bent over to pull them up and a lock of hair fell across her face, Thalia had the strangest urge to brush it back behind her ear.

  “I’m Reyna, I just moved here from California, Coach Hedge was expecting me.”

  “Yeah, well I was expecting Coach Hedge and the rest of the team”,

  “And instead you got me?” smiled Reyna

  “Something like that”, Thalia hoped she wasn’t blushing too obviously,

  “Can’t you call them or something?” asked Reyna,

  “I don’t have a cellphone” replied Thalia, usually this piece of information was met with aghast looks and a million questions about how she could possibly even survive without one, but Reyna just nodded,

  “Me either”, Thalia looked at her suspiciously, it couldn’t be, this girl couldn’t possibly be like her.

  “I guess they must have cancelled or something”, shrugged Thalia, trying to act nonchalant, “it’s happened to me a couple of times, you know because I’m not constantly in touch with everybody else in the whole damn world.” Reyna laughed,

  “We could always train ourselves”, she said, motioning towards the ball in Thalia’s hand,

  “No coach Hedge means no laps…” Thalia mused

  “That’s arranged then”, said Reyna “kicking or tackling first?”

     

They settled for kicking. Reyna was surprisingly accurate, even from tricky angles and Thalia wondered: an Apollo kid maybe? She wasn’t even sure that Reyna was a demigod, but she gave off that air of quiet power that Thalia had come to recognise. It was time to have some fun,

  “Hey!” yelled Reyna “did you see that?”

  “See what?” asked Thalia, feigning innocence,

  “N-nothing” stammered Reyna, “must just be my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swear I saw the posts move.”

  “You saw the posts move?” teased Thalia, “you know that’s impossible right?”

  “Yes” said Reyna, looking hard at Thalia “unless…”

  “Unless what?” Thalia was staring back, the eye contact made a shiver run down her, a good shiver. The tension was palpable and she was savouring it, she almost didn’t want Reyna to reply, didn’t want the spell to break.

  “You remind me of a guy I went to summer camp with when I was younger, he was called Jason, Jason Grace, you have a look of him. He was… special.”

  “Jason Grace is my brother, I’m Thalia Grace.” She extended her hand for a handshake and then wondered what on earth she was doing, oh well, she’d committed now, might as well go with it. Reyna looked amused but she shook her hand all the same, she holding on for fraction too long and sending electricity sparking through Thalia; who said a silent prayer to her dad about how now was not the time for lightning.

  “So you guys are full siblings?”

  “Well, yeah…” _not strictly true_ thought Thalia _same guy, two personalities, does that count?_

  “So you’re like him, a demigod?” _There we go,_ thought Thalia, _all out in the open now,_

“Yeah I’m a daughter of Zeus, so who’s your godly parent?”

  “Bellona, Roman goddess of war”,

  “That’s a shame” said Thalia

  “What?” asked Reyna quickly, her eyes flashing with anger,

  “Well you’re a Roman, Greeks don’t consort with Romans”

  “But your brother…” Reyna began angrily, then she noticed the smile playing across Thalia’s lips and changed tack, “and what exactly do you mean by consort?”

  “Well as you’re new here I suppose I could make an exception to the rule…”

  “Oh could you now?”

  “Yeah, I mean it doesn’t look like the rest of the team are turning up and it’s kind of cold, so maybe just this once I could give you a ride home?”

  “On one condition”, replied Reyna, trying not to let a smile spread across her face, “we stop for hot chocolate on the way.”

  “I could be good with that”, smiled Thalia, slipping an arm around her waist and guiding her towards the parking lot. 


End file.
